Field of the Invention
Embodiments presented in this disclosure generally relate to displaying colored animations using liquid droplets.
Description of the Related Art
Lighting can be used to add effects to physical environments. For example, illuminating different portions of a physical environment can create different effects. Lighting effects can be used for various purposes such as highlighting certain objects, creating illusions, and the like. In some environments, the lighting effects and the medium being illuminated can both be manipulated to create different effects.